


the art of ropes

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ConnorEatsPants is a Good Friend, First Kiss, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Submission, Rope Bondage, SMPLive - Freeform, Tie Kink, Tied-Up Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: for the prompt:i honestly love this, people tend to look at this kind of thing weirdly- but some people forget that bdsm doesnt have to be sexual, and normally play is just a stress reliever and a way to safely do things that could be dangerous ya know? rigging is just sort of ropes and bondage, all about making elaborate knots and trying up stuff skillfully- you can mix and match rope colors and make different patterns and different knots - but wilschlatt do be a suggestion though<3for ikeded <3 sorry for the long wait <3 <3 <3
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Carson King, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 27
Kudos: 138





	the art of ropes

**Author's Note:**

> please if anyone knows anything about non-sexual rope bondage tell me please
> 
> please note that none of my works is the actutal irl streamers, im imagining their minecraft characters they rp as in these works.

Schlatt awoke to the sound of blaring alarms.

  
  
Those irritating, red cylinder shaped alarms Carson has told everyone to keep on their bedsides just in case there was an event in which they needed to evacuate the city or defend it from an outsider attack. 

  
  
It normally went off once a week, to alert the others about a possible meteor strike, or a zombie attack. He groaned in irritation, pulling the pillow over his ears and attempting to drown the sound of the blaring alarms. It manages to dull out the sound, so he tucks the pillows between his horns and lets himself slowly drift back to sleep. 

  
  
And then someone jumps through his window, and there’s Conner, allowing himself inside Schlatt’s bedroom without permission. He takes a moment to catch his breath, slowly falling to the floor, chest heaving as it tries to gain oxygen.    


Schlatt looks at his friend in confusion, pulling the pillows out of his horns. “Conner, what the fuck?” 

  
  
“There was an illager raid.” Conner replies, falling backwards onto the floor, limbs sprawled out. 

  
  
“Ah, so that’s the reason why the alarms are on this time?” The ram hums. “That’s annoying.” 

  
  
“Yeah, but they managed to pass through the defenses we set up. Kara was out patrolling the border for the night with a few people and got kidnapped. Asked if you wanted to help with the retrieval.” He looks around Schlatt’s simple room, smiling at the crumbled poster of Obama that’s inside of the tiny trash bin. 

  
  
“Nah, I think I’ll pass on this one. Besides, Fitz and Technoblade aren’t kidnapped, right?” 

  
  
“No, they’re meeting up with Carson right now.” 

  
  
“Then I think you guys should be fine, you’ve literally got nothing to worry about! You’ve got the strongest people out on the front lines. I’m not much of a fighter, remember? I don’t like to get my hands dirty either.” 

  
  
“Not even for Wilbur?” His friend said.

That gets Schlatt’s attention, ears perking up. “What about Wilbur Soot?” 

  
  
“He was out patrolling with Kara as well, he’s one of the ones kidnapped.” Conner states. “Carson wanted me to ask you to deliver the message personally. Says he knows you’ve got a soft spot for the Soothouse boy.” 

Emotions flicker like a fire on Schlatt’s face. Shock. Glee. Fear. It stops at pure anger, fury making his blood boil. He leaps out of his bed, shuffling through his closet quicklyGrabs his favorite diamond sword tucked away in the floorboards before turning towards Conner with a wicked smile. 

  
  
“Where are we meeting?” Schlatt asks his close companion. 

  
  
“At the spawn tree, it’s one of the only places that the illagers didn’t raid.” Conner replies. “Are you coming with me?”

  
  
“Of course. I’ll be sprinting right alongside you.” 

* * *

“Oh, good, you’re here.” Carson states when he catches sight of Conner and Schlatt. Looking at the group, he notices that Poki and Antvemon aren’t here, which means they’ve been taken hostage as well. 

  
  
“Of course I am. Your damn alarms woke me up!” Schlatt shoots back. 

  
  
Sneeg rolls his eyes. “That’s the purpose of having alarms, Schlatt.” 

  
  
“I’m sorry, who are you again?” Schlatt squints. 

  
  
“Please don’t start another argument now.” Traves groans. “I just wanna get my friends back and go back to making a bouncy castle.”    


Carson rolls out the map onto the table, circling around it before pointing at a dense forest. “The last known illager base is located here. It was abandoned when I was given this land - but if they raided just a short time ago - there’s a high chance that’s where they’re holding the others captive until backup arrives.”

  
  
“Their hideout is a mansion, right? I think I passed it when I was traveling back to Aphmau’s lands.” CaptainSparklez states. “It’s been a while since I last saw her.” 

  
  
“Then you can take us to the mansion, and go off to see your friend afterwards. I’ll create a Peter Quill type distraction while Schlatt, Krinos, and Weest sneak in through the back. I want Sky and Gumball up in the trees as our own personal snipers while the rest of us are on the front lines. Understood?” Carson tells them, and there’s sounds of agreements all around.    


* * *

“Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me.” Schlatt says, watching through the binoculars as Carson tries to dance, singing off-key. Illagers watch in confusion as he does, slowly making their way out of the house and to watch the weirdness unfold. He does a little spin, flicking out a flower and handing it to one of them. 

  
  
“I thought he was lying about the dancing distraction part.” Krinois says, cringing internally. 

  
  
“So did I.” Schlatt carefully maneuvers himself out of the tree, heading into an open window on the second floor. He draws out his sword, looking around to make sure that there isn’t anyone else nearby. “You two check downstairs, I’ll scan through the upstairs rooms.” 

  
  
“Stay safe.” Weest tells him, giving him a concerned look. They head downstairs and Schlatt scours the hallways, silently opening and closing doors. A scream is heard from outside, presumably from Carson himself, before war cries can be heard. 

  
  
Stopping in front of black hardwood door, Schlatt pauses to admire the patterned carved into it before opening it up - his heart leaping at the sight. Wilbur’s tied up to a chair, head hanging down low, blood from Irene-knows-where splattered all around him. His eyes are hazy, dull, as though life has been sucked out of them. His lips look kiss-bitten, cheeks flushed a dark red and hair messier than usual. He’s got a nasty bruise forming on his cheekbone, and his knuckles are dripping out blood.

“Wilbur?” Schlatt questions and Wilbur’s gasps in shock, hope sparkling bright the moment their eyes meet. 

  
  
“Schlatt,  _ please _ \- get me out of these ropes!” Wilbur begs, and he’s by the musician’s side in an instant, undoing the multitude of ropes that keep his hands behind his back. 

“I got you Wil, I got you.” The ram hybrid reassures his friend. Carefully, he untangles the knots - pulling off the loose rope when he’s finished. “There we go, done -” 

  
  
Wilbur pulls him into a hug, gripping him as though he was a lifeline. Hand fist themselves into his clothing, hiding his face into Schlatt’s neck. “ _ Schlatt _ \- you’re here - you’re really here…”

  
  
“Of course I am.” Schlatt grips him just as tightly, feeling the taller boy slump in his arms. He weighed as much as twigs bundled inside of a cloth. “C’mon, let's get you home.”    
  


**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &  
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)
> 
> kudos + comments i do look forward too <3


End file.
